Liner hangers are common in the hydrocarbon recovery industry and come in a number of sizes, shapes, and operational configurations. Each of these works well for its intended purpose but each also has drawbacks. Sometimes the drawbacks can become problematic and this is especially so when the hangers are used in applications for which they were not originally designed or when the environment of use changes due to changing landscape surrounding the industry as a hole. Often, liner hangers utilize a packer to act as a seal for the liner top. In some embodiments more than one packer is used for a single liner hanger arrangement.